Don't Even for a secondblink
by dogs1108
Summary: This is a FanFic about the 10th Doctor and Rose. It is 1st person through the Doctors eyes. Please no hate. Because hate leads to conflict and conflict leads to stubbornness. This is also my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Don't…even for a second…blink

Zap! Sparks flew up everywhere! I heard Rose scream from somewhere. I grabbed hold of the TARDIS, pressing random buttons and spinning random things, pretending I knew what I was doing. Trying everything I knew and it just wasn't working. The TARDIS was falling through the air and there was nothing I could do to stop it! I can't let Rose go like this. I see her in the corner of my eyes, even if her hair was wild and her makeup was smudged, she was beautiful. I called out to her and run up to her as fast as I could, stumbling as I moved. Embracing her, I prepared for impact covering her head and body with my arms. The seconds past like minuets and in what seemed like hours, we landed with a loud thud. The Impact sent me and her flying in the air, still clinging onto each other for our lives. When we landed, I put myself underneath her, hoping to ease her fall. We stayed still for a little, then slowly we rose making sure we were both ok.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Rose asked, her voice still shaking.

"I have no idea." I replied, making way toward the door. "Let's find out." I held the door open for her and stepped outside after her. The instant I stepped out of the TARDIS, I knew there was something wrong. The air felt heavy and the silence was eerie, I grabbed hold of Rose's hand and looked around. We were in a mushy field, with few trees by a small, one lane street. We meandered over to the road and walked along it for a while. I still couldn't shake the feeling there was something wrong, but I didn't tell Rose about my uneasiness. Finally, we came to what looked like the center of the town, "Fieldwick Gardens" was what the sign on the town plaza said. I racked my brain for what I knew about Fieldwick Gardens, but nothing came up. I had no idea _when_ or _where_ we were. That's when I spotted a nervous teenager hurry into the drugstore; I could've sworn she had a poodle skirt on.

"Rose let's go into the store over there," I suggested. "How much American money do you have?" Rose searched her pockets, pulling out various types of doe.

"I have twenty American dollars, not nearly enough to get us anywhere." Rose told me disappointed. She had no idea how much twenty dollars we worth in the 50's. "Do you know when we are?" I told her of how I believed we were in the 50's. We completely didn't fit in, with my trench coat, suit and converse. Rose sort of fit in, she was wearing a leather jacket, a pink shirt, and jeans. We stumbled into the store anyway; only two people were there, the clerk and the girl I saw before. Disappearing into the isles pretending to be interested in everything, I kept an eye on the girl, her face screamed scared. I didn't know why she was scared but I intended to find out. She reached over to get a bottle of coke, so I did the same.

"Hey, I'm John Smith! I came here to visit my dying aunt but I got lost, could you be so nice to show me where she lives. She mentioned a small field but I haven't seen one, do you know what she is talking about?" I asked this petrified teenager. She stared at me a long time, as if trying to decide if she should sprint away or not. I wonder what could've happened to her that would make her so scared. "Are you ok? You look a little jumpy."

"Do you," she started. Her eyes darted across my face, "know the-the angels? Y-y-you work with or for them, don't you? Tell them I, Lauren, w-w-want my sister, Alyssa, back. Please," her eyes begged and pleaded with me, "Bring her home." Those words cut into me like a knife. I will help this girl, I decided. Whether it is the last thing I do.


	2. Chapter 2

I rested my hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok, I'm The Doctor and I will help you," I reassured her. "Things will get better, and I will try to find you your sister. Now tell me where did this happen?"

"By that field you mentioned earlier. There is a forest nearby, I d-d-don't want to go back but if I must, I will go," Lauren stuttered out. She was brave, I might need her to take me there, but what will I do with Rose? I can't put the person I care about the most in danger; she means something special to me. She will refuse to be left behind, especially in a different time period, and I remember what happened last time I left her somewhere. I shivered at the thought of when I absorbed the time vortex. What to do with her? While thinking, Lauren broke into my thoughts and asked the question I love to hear, "If I can ask please, Doctor who?" In the isle behind me I hear Rose snicker, she must be listening in.

"I'm just the Doctor, I'm an alien called a Time lord from the planet Gallifrey, and I'm 907 years old. I have a time machine called the TARDIS. Is that alright? I know it can be hard to absorb," I said, observing her reaction. She stared at me for a long time, as if trying to see into my soul. Her puppy eyes she gave me as she looked me in the eyes, were ALMOST as cute as Rose's, but not quite. Finally deciding she has seen much worse and way more stranger, she shrugged and nodded her head ok.

"When should we head out? Are you going to introduce me to the girl that's been eavesdropping on us? Is she your girlfriend?" The last question made Rose blush as bright as a rose. I told rose to come over here and introduced Rose to Lauren. Then, we stood up and made way for the door. Lauren wondered, "What are the angel things, and what did they do to Alyssa?" Her voice caught at the end of the sentence and I realized Alyssa meant a lot to this girl.

"They're called weeping angels," I tried to explain to this human, who is oblivious to the alien world around her like most of the human species. "They feed on potential time energy. Basically they send you back in time. They can move faster than you can possibly imagine, but if someone looks at them, they become 'quantum locked'. In other words, they can't move and they are turned to stone. They can get you in the time it takes you to blink. Also, never-ever look at it in the eyes. If you're ready than lets go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys, sorry the chapters have been so short and I haven't been updating it consistently. Been busy, with hw and all that. I am really happy I actually have views, I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Sorry again about the length, I am soo busy**

Lauren took a deep breath and nodded, accepting the challenge. She starts walking in the direction of the field Rose and I came from. "It's past this dirt road over here," Lauren explained as we walked on the road that still had Rose's and mine footsteps on from only minutes ago. We walked swiftly with little talk, mostly me reassuring her that I will do my best to stop this weeping angel in its tracks and attempt to bring her friend back. So I spotted the TARDIS, and an idea hit me. I pointed to the TARDIS and exclaimed, "I'm going to go in there, be back in a jiffy."

"What is a police box doing in the middle of a field?" I hear Lauren but I had no time to respond as I dashed to the lovely blue box. I rushed in and rummaged through many different priceless junk until I found what I wanted, a set of mirrors. Which complete with many different sizes and shapes in a convenient little box. I chucked the box into to an empty sack and threw the sack over my shoulder. I stepped out into the tense filled air and made my way back to the ladies.

"Why did you go in the TARDIS, Doctor?" Rose asked, curiously eyeing the bland sack that contained what could very likely save our lives. I slid the sack over my shoulder and opened it letting them see inside.

"It's a set of mirrors, here takes some," I offered everyone a few mirrors and handed them out till they were evenly distributed. Then I tried to explain my reasoning, "If a weeping angel looks at itself in the mirror it will act as if someone was looking at it, and turn to stone. As long as it is looking in the mirror, you're free to blink or look away. I figured it could buy you some time if your eyes were stinging. The girls nodded in agreement. With that Lauren directed us toward the forest and we marched forward like warriors to a battle.


End file.
